Mistrzostwa Świata 2018 (zapowiedź)
Zapowiedź każdej z grup. Źródło: Czerstwy Futbol Grupa A (Rosja, Arabia Saudyjska, Egipt, Urugwaj) Rosja Gospodarze turnieju największe sukcesy w piłce nożnej świętowali podczas zimnej wojny, kiedy to nie liczyły się tak bardzo walory sportowe, ale to czy chcesz żeby Breżniew zamienił Twój kraj w żużlowe pole czy nie. Aby przypomnieć o tych tradycjach sukcesu, od momentu przydzielenia organizacji tegorocznych mistrzostw Władymir Putin skutecznie terroryzuje Europę, Azję, oraz Amerykę Północną i paluszek od atomowych guziczków niecierpliwie lata po konsoli. Pomimo tego, że większość ludzi w kraju na śniadanie wpierdala gruz zalewany deszczówką, to wujek Wołodia zawsze znajdzie parę groszy na nowe stadiony i przychylne losowanie grupowe. Trenerem Reprezentacji jest dobrze znany polskiej publiczności Stanisław Czerczeszow. Stasiek zanim został trenerem kadry, tresował piłkarzy warszawskiej Legii, a wcześniej tresował niedźwiedzie które adoptował podczas zamieszkiwania syberyjskiej tajgi. Zachodnie media przewidują, że w optymistycznym wariancie Rosja wyjdzie z grupy z drugiego miejsca. Rosyjskie Media za minimum przewidują finał. Władymir wszystko poza medalem uzna za zdradę narodu za co oczywiście piłkarze wynagrodzeni zostaną dożywotnim wyjazdem na sybir. Czerstwy przewiduje: 2gie miejsce w grupie/koniec mundialu na 1/8 Kluczowe Postacie: Stasiek Czerczeszow, Władek Putin i Wiecznie Żywy Józek Stalin, Wilk i Zając Kibicujesz Rosji jeśli: jesteś w stałym związku ze swoją siostrą; dzień zaczynasz od zapasów z niedźwiedziem; twoje śniadanie to płatki w ciepłej gorzałce Arabia Saudyjska Nie można w życiu wszystkiego kupić. Arabia Saudyjska to liderzy w tradycyjnych sportach takich jak: wydobywanie i sprzedaż ropy naftowej, budowanie miast na pustyni, czy wyścigi wielbłądów. Największe sukcesy piłkarskie saudyjczyków to niewątpliwie zakup Manchesteru City, Paris Saint-Germain czy udziały w Realu Madryt. Kiedy podcierasz dupę studolarówkami, do biedronki jeździsz jednym ze swoich Ferrari, na spacer wyprowadzasz udomowione gepardy, a FIFA zabrania Ci kupowania zawodników do drużyny narodowej to będąc Saudyjczykiem masz wyjebane włochate arabskie jaja na mistrzostwa świata. Dziw bierze, że rodzina królewska nie kupuje sobie prominentnych reprezentantów światowych młodzieżówek, ale to pewnie tylko kwestia czasu. Saudyjczycy pewnie nie wyjdą nawet z grupy, ale po co odnosić sukcesy skoro po zwycięstwie nie można się nawet najebać. Rijad to na razie stolica globalnego kurwienia, ziemia obiecana instagramowych lachociągów, a na piłkę przyjdzie jeszcze czas. Czerstwy przewiduje: 4te miejsce w grupie Kluczowe Postacie : Rodzina Królewska Kibicujesz Arabii Saudyjskiej jeśli : kiedyś Arabski szejk nasrał Ci do japy, przez co stałaś się silną, niezależnie finansową kobietą. Egipt Egipt dla większości Polaków to drugie wybrzeże Bałtyckie. Jeśli nie masz umowy o pracę, ale ładnie obsługujesz swoje chwilówki to jest duża szansa na to, że aby wzbudzić zazdrość wśród Twoich kolegów jeżdżących na taksówce zabrałeś kiedyś swoją Milenę do krainy faraonów. Egipcjanie świętują swoją trzecią wycieczkę na finały mistrzostw świata głównie dzięki jednej postaci. Mohammed Salah to absolutne odkrycie tego sezonu światowej piłki. Ostatnią osobą, która w Egipcie zrobiła taką furorę był Mojżesz, ale akurat cieszył się małą popularnością lokalnych kibiców. Salah jest tak wielkim objawieniem, że zajął trzecie miejsce w wyborach prezydenckich w których nawet nie kandydował.Jedni wierzą, że Mo został zesłany przez samego Allaha, inni twierdzą, że jest on darem Nilu, a nie brakuje też takich, którzy w Salahu widzą Ra w cielesnej formie. Naszym zdaniem pojawił się on na piłkarskich arenach przy okazji ponownego otwarcia Gwiezdnych Wrót. Jednak jeden grajek to trochę mało, i pomimo tego, że grupa nie jest zbyt wymagająca to egipcjanom będzie niezmiernie ciężko. Jeśli wyjdą do fazy eliminacyjnej możemy śmiało liczyć na to, że po śmierci Salaha pochowająw jego własnej piramidzie. Czerstwy przewiduje: 3cie miejsce w grupie Kluczowe postacie: Mohammed Salah, Allah, Nil Kibicujesz Egiptowi jeśli: srałeś krwią po dwutygodniowych wakacjach życia w Sharm el sheikh, nurkowałeś na przypale w Hurgadzie, lub przypaliłeś sobie nawet duszę opalając się w Marsa Alam Urugwaj Na tle tej grupy Urugwaj wygląda jak Gandalf w akademii Pana Kleksa. Drużyna z piłkarskimi tradycjami, sukcesami, a przede wszystkim z ludźmi którzy w ten sport są dobrzy. Pomimo tego, że nie jest to pierwszy kraj, który przychodzi na myśl kiedy słyszysz "Ameryka Południowa" to życie w Urugwaju toczy się w spokojnym tempie. Urusi dysponują mocnym składem gdzie prym wiedzie duet napastników Suarez/Cavani. Luis lubi kogoś ugryźć lub złapać za siuśka na boisku ale nie można mu odmówić tego, że jest jednym z najlepszych napadziorów na świecie. To samo można powiedzieć o Cavanim, któremu talentu może pozazdrościć nie jeden napastnik globu, a Radek Majdan ze łzą w oku patrzy na jego cudne, zdrowe, grube włosy. Urugwaj to pewniak tej grupy, wyszedł z drugiego miejsca wymagającego regionu, a w przeciwieństwie do Brazyli jadąc tam na urlop można sobie spokojnie podymać lokalne piękności, gdyż wskaźnik HIV/AIDS mieści się w naszych europejskich standardach. Czerstwy przewiduje: 1sze miejsce w grupie Kluczowe postacie: Edinson Cavani, Luis Suarez Kibicujesz Urugwajowi jeśli: jesteś piłkarskim hipsterem, a kibicowanie Brazyli jest zbyt mainsteamowe Grupa B (Maroko, Portugalia, Hiszpania, Iran) Maroko Piłkarze Maroka przywozili dotychczas z Mistrzostw Świata więcej pamiątek niż punktów. Drużyna gdzie największą gwiazdą jest środkowy obrońca - Medhi Benatia, nie może być ekipą, która zwojuje mundial. Kraj znany głównie z filmu "Casablanca", nie brzmi jak poważny kandydat do 1/8 finału. Szanse na wyjście z grupy mają mniej więcej takie, co statystyczny marokański student na ukończenie pierwszego roku studiów (0,01%). Według nas mecze z europejskimi ekipami będą jak znienawidzona, podwójna lekcja matematyki, a mecz z Iranem jak wyczekiwany WF na boisku, gdzie koleżankę z pierwszej ławki można obdarzyć klapsem z niespodzianką bez konsekwencji. Jeden z niewielu muzułmańskich pojedynków, w których nie będzie wybuchów, a co najwyżej dużo niewypałów i zgonów przez wykrwawienie z oczodołów. Po tym meczu na pewno zatęsknimy nie tylko za Ekstraklasą, ale nawet za okręgówką. Czerstwy przewiduje: Trzecie miejsce w grupie. Kluczowe Postacie: Michael Curtiz, Medhi Benatia Kibicujesz Maroko jeśli: handlujesz przyprawami i na dźwięk słowa „Maroko” dostajesz niekontrolowanej erekcji Portugalia Drużyna, która przebojem wygrała mistrzostwa starego kontynentu na mundial jedzie jak Hannibal Lecter w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa. Jak osiedlowy cwaniak, który po opuszczeniu znajomych blokowisk dostaje strzała zasypiacza od pierwszego lepszego leszcza. Od ponad 50 lat bez medalu na mistrzostwach świata. Jak na kraj, który wychował Deco, Luisa Figo czy Cristiano Ronaldo to jest większa bieda niż w wiejskiej wielodzietnej rodzinie przed pierwszą transzą z programu 500+. Wiemy, że Coentrao nie jedzie bo trochę się zmęczył w sezonie, a Renato Sanches jest jak Charles Barkley ze "Space Jam’u", któremu kosmici zabrali wszystkie umiejętności, jednak cała Portugalia niezwykle mocno liczy na ten mundial, bo wszyscy wiedzą, że to są ostatnie Mistrzostwa Świata, kiedy Ronaldo może odegrać kluczową rolę. Na kolejnego, równie zacnego solistę Portugalia może trochę poczekać… Czerstwy przewiduje: Drugie miejsce w grupie. Kluczowe Postacie: Baleyage Cristiano Ronaldo Kibicujesz Portugalii jeśli: nie lubisz męskich łez, które może uronić Ronaldo po odpadnięciu z turnieju. Hiszpania W Hiszpanii do niedawna mieli wszystko. Spokojny, zjednoczony kraj i 3 najważniejsze tytuły z rzędu. Jednak ostatni Mundial, średnio udane Euro oraz wizja rozłamu Państwa zmąciły trochę ten spokój niczym Kraken spokojne wody Morza Karaibskiego. Niestety Iniesta to nie Krzysztof Ibisz i już nie będzie coraz młodszy. Zdecydowanie najlepsza reprezentacja XXI wieku. Hiszpania w swojej ogromnej jakości jest nudna, a czasem wręcz przewidywalna jak kolejna zdrada Brooke Forrester. Nieskończonego boiskowego „dziadka” urozmaica czasem przebitka kamerzysty na perłowe zęby Shakiry, która Gerrard Pique nie odpuszcza na krok. Można przyczepić się do tego, że im już nie chce się wygrywać. A co im się kurwa dziwić? Gdybyś puknął najpierw Joannę Krupę, następnie Heidi Klum, a na końcu porąbał brzoskwinkę Beyonce na więcej kawałków niż poganie ciało św. Wojciecha, nie mówiąc już o corocznych udanych podbojach w klubie, to ciurek nie dygałby już z taką werwą nawet na widok nagiej Iryny Shayk. Potrzebne by były nieliche farmaceutyki. A najlepiej w potrójnej dawce i w strzale do najgrubszej fallicznej żyły. Czerstwy przewiduje: Pierwsze miejsce w grupie. Kluczowe Postacie: Andres Iniesta, Shakira, Real Madryt i FC Barcelona Kibicujesz Hiszpanii jeśli chcesz żeby Iniesta miał lepsze pożegnanie z reprezentacyjną piłką niż Zidane czy Buffon. Iran Występy Iranu na Mistrzostwach Świata, to jedyna pornografia, którą pokazuje irańska telewizja bez zagrożenia karą śmierci. Będzie to raczej brutalny gwałt analny, w wełnianej, szosrtkiej, dzierganej na drutach prezerwatywie niż występ piłkarski. Nie znajdziemy tam zawodników z silnych europejskich lig. Jeśli w życiu pośmiertnym istnieją bukmacherzy, to z całą pewnością Allach nie skusi się na postawienie choćby jednego riala w STS-ach na irańskich chłopaków. Pomimo faktu, że chamy w Teheranie znane są z ognistych charakterów, to na razie sukcesy drużyny siatkarskiej są absolutnie niezagrożone. Kolejna reprezentacja, która jedzie na fajną wycieczkę do Rosji. Irańczycy wzbogacą się pewnie co najwyżej o album z autografami od jakiegoś Isco, Sergio Ramosa, albo Joao Moutinho i to na tyle. Czerstwy przewiduje: Czwarte miejsce w grupie Kluczowe Postacie: Przywrócony program atomowy Kibicujesz Iranowi jeśli: uważasz, że tamtejsze chłopy też powinni mieć dostęp do pornoli; puszczasz swoją żonę na miasto w stroju pszczelarza Grupa C (Australia, Dania, Francja, Peru) Australia Awans Australi z regionu AFC był tak trudny jak dymanie opłaconej prostytutki kiedy koledzy patrzą. Kiedy większość twoich rywali to kraje objęte wojną domową, wojną partyzancką, międzynarodowym konfliktem zbrojnym, zajęte szyciem ubrań dla światowych sieciówek, żyjące w skrajnej biedzie i głodzie, lub w ponad 50 procentach składają się z dżungli czy lasu, to ciężko jest spierdolić awans będąc krajem mocno rozwiniętym. Wprawdzie rodzima liga australijska to taki egzotyczny dom spokojnej, piłkarskiej starości i od czasu do czasu jakiś kangur przebije się do europejskich klubów, to i tak wystarcza aby meldować się w Rosji. Podobnie jak w Stanach, w Australii piłka nożna uznawana jest sportem dla pi*d. Potomkowie zwyrodniałych więźniów zsyłanych w przeszłości na kontynent wyspę grają teraz w Rugby albo jeszcze lepiej w Australijski Football, który jest najbardziej umysłowo patologicznym sportem na ziemi. Nikt nie spodziewa się cudów od bumerangów, a jedynym zmartwieniem jest to jak chłopaki poradzą sobie w chłodnych temperaturach. Z Rosji przywiozą co najwyżej trypla złapanego od jakiejś Tatiany, albo katar. Czerstwy przewiduje: 4te miejsce w grupie Kluczowe postacie: Rogic, Adrian Mierzejewski Kibicujesz Australii jeśli: matka kupiła Ci kiedyś przeceniony bumerang w Decathlonie Dania Te skandynawskie chuje napsuły nam krwi w fazie grupowej i o mały włos nie spieprzyli nam wyjazdu do Rosji. Nie dość, że do mundialu ledwo się doczłapali to jeszcze dostali od Boga grupę z której mogą powalczyć o awans. Duńczycy historycznie niczym szczególnym nam nie podpadli, ale rana po wpierdolu 4-0 jaki nam spuścili jest jeszcze świeża, a dodatkowo jest to kraj gdzie zarabia się w euro i żyje się trochę lepiej niż w Polsce co sprawia, że my tym chamom kibicować nie będziemy. Kilku średnich kopaczy z dodatkiem światowej klasy piłkarzy to ten piłkarski serniczek z rodzynkami, który nieźle sprawdza się na międzynarodowych turniejach. To nie jest Dania za czasów braci Laudrup, ale wyjazd na mistrzostwa nie musi być dla nich tylko wycieczką krajoznawczą za "żelazną kurtynę". Nie dopatrujemy się w nich czarnego konia turnieju, ale nie są też na liście pierwszych szczurów lądowych, których wyrzuca się za burtę. Nie ma jednak się co lękać, na wszystkich poległych Duńczyków oczekują bramy Valhalli. Czerstwy przewiduje: 2gie miejsce w grupie/ najdalej jak dopłynie ten drakkar to ćwierćfinał Kluczowe Postacie: Christian Ericksen, Odyn, wrogowie Skippera, gang Olsena, Lord Bendtner i Lego Kibicujesz Danii jeśli: w latach 90ych na Twojej ścianie wisiał chociaż jeden Laudrup z Brawo Sport; czubek Twojego penisa jest wytatuowany w czapkę wikinga. Francja Francja mogłaby równie dobrze występować pod nazwą "Zjednoczone Kolonie Afrykańskie i kilku białych". Sami już nie wiemy czy oni tych chłopaków szukają na czarnym lądzie, czy małe murzynki na dętkach dopływają do europy i później sami jadą do Frankreichu. Nie ma jednak co zazdrościć procesu naturalizacji. My mieliśmy farbowane lisy, a oni mają pastowane hieny i robią to dobrze. Na turniejach mogą nas oczarować albo rozczarować. Lubią sobie wygrać, albo podymać nieletnie prostytutki. Lubią nas zahipnotyzować pięknym footballem, albo dla śmieszków nagrać pornosa z udziałem kolegi z drużyny. Szatnia jednak jest już ponoć przewietrzona ze wszystkich żartownisiów, a piłkarskiej jakości i tak wystarczy na dwie wyjściowe jedenastki. Francja to jeden z faworytów tego turnieju, drużyna z olbrzymimi tradycjami i zapleczem. Nic dziwnego, jakbyśmy byli objęci Planem Marshalla to i nasza infrastruktura wyglądałaby inaczej...Czy Francuzi podejmą walkę o tytuł dowiemy się po pierwszym meczu, gdyż jeśli Francja kapituluje to robi to max w pierwszym tygodniu walki. Czerstwy przewiduje: top 4 turnieju Kluczowe postacie: Afryka, Straż Graniczna, Mbappe, Wieża Eiffla, Gerard Depardieu Kibicujesz Francji jeśli : miałeś międzylądowanie na lotnisku De Gaulle'a; odróżniasz wino czerwone od białego; raz najebany na działce u kolegi zjadłeś żywego winniczka Peru O Peru wiemy mniej więcej tyle ile o gramatyce, ortografii i składni w języku polskim czyli jak pokazują ostatnie posty - niewiele. Kiedyś jeden z nas widział podobno prawdziwych Peruwiańczyków, którzy podobno na żywo grali na flecikach "El Condor Pasa" pod Domami Centrum w Warszawie. To mogli być też skierniewiczanie, których słońce bezlitośnie spizgało przy wykopkach. Tu słowo "wykopki" jest bardzo nieprzypadkowe, ponieważ dzisiejsze tereny Peru uznaje się za ziemie z których to do europy trafił ziemniak, pomidor, i zaraza. Wiemy też, że w Peru piją śmieszną herbatę z liści koki, albo też piją zwyczajną herbatę i słodzą ją ścieżką, którą w Polsce wciąga się w zapyziałym kiblu klubu disco. Jako, że ziemniaka i pomidora Paruwiańczycy oddali nam bez walki to Bóg pokarał ich niewielką ilością wybitnych piłkarzy. Pierwszym który przychodzi do głowy to Claudio Pizarro i ostatnim też. Jest też chłop, który pił wspomnianą herbatę z liści koki i teraz mundial obejrzę w towarzystwie Włochów, ale my nie szanujemy dopalaczy w sporcie, więc Paolo Guerrero nie wymienimy z imienia i nazwiska w naszym poście. Czerstwy przewiduje: 3cie miejsce w grupie Kluczowe postacie: Claudio Pizarro, lokalny dealer kokainowej herbaty Kibicujesz Peru jeśli: matka narobiła Ci kiedyś wstydu na mieście jak chodziła w kolorowym ponczo. Grupa D (Argentyna, Islandia, Chorwacja, Nigeria) Argentyna Albicelestes. Reprezentacja, która jedzie na każdy Mundial z nadziejami niczym Sołtys na wiejski Festyn. Messi może nareszcie przyćmić Maradonę, uciszyć ciągłe opowieści argentyńskich emerytów o Mundialu ’86 w Meksyku. Jednak logika podpowiada zupełnie inaczej. Fatalne eliminacje, gdzie o awans każdy Argentyńczyk drżał równie mocno, jak przed strachem o HIV po tygodniu w nigeryjskiej wiosce. Rozpatrując Argentynę jako pojedynczych zawodników, powinni powalczyć o półfinał. Jako drużyna mogą zakończyć przygodę w fazie grupowej. Można tutaj wróżyć różne scenariusze, jednak każdy będzie równie skomplikowany niczym panel weneryczny Ricky’ego Martina. Czerstwy przewiduje: Drugie miejsce w grupie i ćwierćfinał. Kluczowe Postacie: Legenda Maradony, rozpacz Icardiego. Kibicujesz Argentynie jeśli: Już masz dość słuchania o ręce Boga jak kiedyś o złotym medalu Fortuny w Sapporo. Islandia Jak na kraj, który ma mniej mieszkańców niż Lublin, a średnie zaludnienie na 100 km^2 (3) wynosi mniej niż średnia ilość piw wypita do obiadu przez statystycznego Polaka, to ich awans na Mundial trzeba rozpatrywać jak porównywalne wydarzenie do zdobycia Mistrzostwa Polski przez Śląsk Wrocław. Kraj gdzie jest więcej gejzerów niż w Polsce abstynentów do niedawna był piłkarską ciekawostką, miłą niespodzianką jak zdjęcie gołego cyca na ostatniej stronie „Faktu”. Teraz już nikogo nie będzie mogło zdziwić urwanie punktów faworytom. Czerstwy przewiduje: Pierwsze miejsce w grupie i ćwierćfinał. Kluczowe Postacie: Szpakowski przy mikrofonie podczas wyczytywania nazwisk piłkarzy z Islandii. Kibicujesz Islandii jeśli: również uważasz, że nawet dla Luterana przegięciem jest nazwanie syna: Byssusmidurinn. Nigeria Kraj, w którym urodziło się wielu świetnych piłkarzy. Godnie reprezentowali bądź nadal reprezentują zarówno kraj z Czarnego Lądu, jak i wiele innych, chociażby Francję czy Polskę. Śmiało można stwierdzić, że Ci piłkarze „czują piłkę”. Złośliwi powiedzą, że to przez granie na bosaka, inni że tam oprócz uciekania od hien i stawiania babek z piasku bez wody, nie ma nic innego do roboty. Więc nawet największy cep musi się w końcu nauczyć się grać w piłkę. Drużyna co najmniej niewygodna, wybiegana i silna jak Obelix. Polacy o tym zdążyli się już przekonać w meczu towarzyskim, natomiast Islandczycy jeszcze nie wiedzą, że gdy coś się smyra po kolanie w polu karnym, to wcale nie musi być to ręka… Czerstwy przewiduje: Trzecie miejsce w grupie. Kluczowe Postacie: Wnuk Emanuela Olisadebe oraz piraci Kibicujesz Nigerii: jeśli jesteś przeciw niewolnictwu lub wspierasz akcję „Zaadoptuj małego, opalonego piłkarza”. Chorwacja Reprezentacja z obecnie najlepszym bądź jednym z najlepszych tercetów środkowych pomocników na świecie. Gdyby to była słynna karciana gra „Wojna”, to przy wykładaniu kart drżenie rąk pojawiłoby się jedynie w przypadku Messiego i Higuaina. Jednak ze sportem drużynowym jest jak z ubiorem. Nie wystarczy nałożyć najładniejszej marynarki, najlepiej skrojonych spodni i najdroższego zegarka, aby być ozdobą czerwonego dywanu i skraść klisze fotoreporterom. Wszystko musi pasować. Główny ubiór musi zostać należycie wyeksponowany, a dodatki zostać jedynie dodatkami. Tego często brakuje Chorwatom. Bo świetnych piłkarzy odmówić im nie można, jednak o wielkich sukcesach, oprócz Mundialu ’98, epopei nie napiszemy. Czerstwy przewiduje: Czwarte miejsce w grupie. Kluczowe Postacie: Ivan Rakitic, Luka Modric, Madryt, Katalonia, ETA. Kibicujesz Chorwacji: jeśli w ankiecie „C.Ronaldo czy Messi?”, klikasz: „kurwa, nie wiem”. Grupa E (Szwajcaria, Serbia, Kostaryka, Brazylia) Szwajcaria Kiedy jesteś największą pralnią finansową świata, a hajs czyścisz dla samego Watykanu to nie musisz w życiu martwić się o zbyt dużo. Jak każdy biznesmen, który na co dzień odwala grube wały, Szwajcaria nie chce zbytnio zwracać na siebie uwagi, dlatego też uznaje sukcesy sportowe za całkowicie zbędny PR. Spokojny helwecki byt zakłóca od czasu do czasu pojedynczy medal na zimowych igrzyskach olimpijskich, albo porażka z Polakami w rzutach karnych na Euro. Jadąc na Mistrzostwa Świata do Rosji, piłkarze Szwajcarii nie będą musieli ciskać się po żadnych hotelach, bo każdy z nich dostanie prywatną willę jak nie od samego Władka Putina, to od jakiegoś innego prominentnego rosyjskiego oligarchy, który swój rachunek prowadzi w Zurychu. Na próżno szukać w szwajcarskiej piłce szwajcarskiej precyzji, a już na pewno brak tam polotu. Wydaje się, że wszystko okraszone białym krzyżem na czerwonym tle (oprócz Rogera Federera) jest aż za nadto wyważone, spokojne, żeby nie powiedzieć nudne. Szwajcaria to kraj tak neutralny, że nawet nasze Czerstwe agramatyczne chamstwo nie chce się aktywować przy pisaniu tego tekstu. Czerstwy przewiduje: Trzecie miejsce w grupie Kluczowe postacie: Shaqiri, Dariusz Mioduski, Roger Federer, Simon Ammann Kibicujesz Szwajcarii jeśli: jesteś bambrowym dzieckiem i na ferie jeździsz z rodzicami w szwajcarskie Alpy; nie liczysz pieniędzy tylko je ważysz Serbia Życie na Bałkanach nie rozpieszcza. Pomimo zapierających dech w piersi widoków okazuje się, że mieszkańcy regionu z różnych powodów mają trudności w znalezieniu wspólnego języka. Na Bałkanach kraje rosną jak grzyby po deszczu i znikają jak cycki podczas mocnej diety. Nie jesteś Serbem jeśli nie zmieniłeś swojego obywatelstwa przynajmniej raz, a paszportu z pięć. W samej drużynie nie brakuje indywidualności, ale tam nigdy nie wiadomo czy ktoś kogoś nie zwyzwa od kozich synów, katokurwiów, albo innych psojebców i czy trening nie zakończy się wymianą ognia z kałasznikowów i podziału szatni na dwa mniejsze państwa. Średnia ważona talentu powinna pozwolić Serbom na wyjście z grupy, ale bez mediatorów z ONZ na Mundial bym nie jechał. To jedna z tych drużyn, która zamiast masażystów w sztabie musi mieć politologów, którzy zadbają o umocnienie monolitu drużyny. Czerstwy przewiduje: Drugie miejsce w grupie i być może nawet ćwierćfinał. Kluczowe postacie: każdy o imieniu Slobodan i każdy o imieniu Branisław. Kibicujesz Serbii jeśli: lubisz walnąć lufkę śliwowicy; masz w domu płytę Kayah i Bregović. Kostaryka Historia Kostaryki na ostatnim mundialu to scenariusz rodem z Hollywood, którego pokłosiem jest scenariusz rodem z polskiej kinematografii bo chyba trudno się nie zgodzić z tym, że Kaylor Navas to Nikodem Dyzma światowej piłki. Chłopina między słupkami najpotężniejszej drużyny świata wygląda jak dziad, który wygrał występ w meczu Realu Madryt w konkursie Pepsi lub Lays. Nie chcemy Broń Boże odmówić mu talentu, ale umówmy się, że do tej bramki można lekką ręką wymienić ze 30stu innych kandydatów zanim do głowy przyjdzie nam Keylor Navas. Gdyby statystyki na kartach FUT były akcjami, to ktoś na wzroście wartości Navasa od 2014-go roku mógłby dorobić się absolutnej fortuny. Ale czy nie takie historie w sporcie kochamy? Proste środkowo amerykańskie kmiotki żyjące z przerzucania meksykańskiego zioła na południe i kolumbijskiego koksu na północ dochodzą do ćwierćfinału mistrzostw świata, gdzie dopiero w karnych odpadają z Holandią? Przecież do takich filmów dokumentalnych nie jeden futbofil marszczy freda. Czerstwy przewiduje: Czwarte miejsce w grupie Kluczowe Postacie: Keylor Navas. Kibicujesz Kostaryce jeśli: w STS-ach prawdziwy kupon zaczyna się dla ciebie od stawki x30 w górę; lubujesz się w sportowych filmach dokumentalnych; masz dziarę "niemożliwe staje się możliwe". Brazylia Brazylia to prawdziwy Hogwart footballu, gdzie dorastają najwięksi piłkarscy magicy. Kiedy słyszymy "Mundial" myślimy- Brazylia. Piłkarze to obok kawy i batatów jeden z głównych towarów brazylijskiego eksportu, ale na przykładzie Pogoni Szczecin wiemy, że Brazylijczycy w składzie nie zawsze oznaczają stuprocentowy sukces. Pięć tytułów Mistrza Świata robi olbrzymie wrażenie, a pewnie byłoby drugie tyle gdyby na wyjazdach na turnieje chłopaki na meczach koncentrowali się tak bardzo jak na chlaniu, dymaniu, tańczeniu, czy graniu na plejaku do bladego świtu. Z drugiej strony... kim my kurwa jesteśmy, żeby mówić ludziom jak mają spędzać wakacje. Piłkarskie CV reprezentacji Brazyli jest tak bogate, że przy nim większość innych wygląda jak CV osoby robiącej herbatę, osobie robiącej kawę, czyli mówiąc w żargonie korporacyjnym "turbo śmiecia". Stąd też odkładamy krytykę na bok, z głęboką nadzieją, że w to lato boiskowa Samba de Janeiro porwie nas do tańca przed telewizorami, a gra Canarinhos znów będzie piękna. Joga Bonito! Czerstwy przewiduje: Pierwsze miejsce w grupie oraz strefa medalowa Kluczowe Postacie: Neymar, Cosmopolitan na plaży w Rio. Kibicujesz Brazylii jeśli: chociaż raz w życiu byłeś na plaży i piasek zostawił większe obtarcia w Twoim zadzie niż muzułmański imigrant w u słodkiej Niemki. Grupa F (Niemcy, Meksyk, Szwecja, Korea Południowa) Niemcy Kiedy nie bierzesz na Mundial Sane, bo nie ma „tego czegoś” to wiesz, że musisz być faworytem imprezy, a w składzie mieć większe tuzy niż Cionek czy Peszko. Kraj gdzie wypija się więcej piwa niż w Angoli wody na kłopot bogactwa narzeka nie tylko przy sprawdzaniu konta bankowego, lecz również w 23-osobowej kadrze. Będąc Kanclerzem takiego kraju, nie bookujesz biletu na mecze grupowe i nie idziesz w zakład jak Kwaśniewski z szefem obsługi hotelu w Korei, że opróżnisz cały bar, przed tym jak twoja reprezentacja odpadnie z turnieju. Tutaj na turnieju pojawiasz się najwcześniej na ćwierćfinał mogąc chociaż ten jeden raz pokazać wyższość nad Putinem i zapytać się z przekorą podczas meczu o półfinał: „Jak tam wasi Władek?”. Czerstwy przewiduje: Pierwsze miejsce w grupie i strefa medalowa. Kluczowe Postacie: Koza Loewa. Kibicujesz Niemcom jeśli: Na upalny dni bardziej preferujesz zimne piwo niż orzeźwiający koktajl z jarmużu, również cieszysz się że najlepsi Polscy piłkarze nie grają już u Niemca. Meksyk Jeśli meksykanie zrobili sobie taki balecik w tym tygodniu po zwycięstwie ze Szkocją, to lepiej dla ich paneli wenerycznych byłoby nie wygrać żadnego meczu na Mundialu. Bo po zwycięstwie z Niemcami moskiewskie dziwki mogą być przeorane lepiej niż pole na jesień, nowym czteroskibowym pługiem. Salsa będzie musiała być ekstremalnie ostra aby piłkarze Meksyku podziałali na rosyjskich boiskach równie dobrze co w klubach. Na kontynencie zrobili podobny porządek co Niemcy w Europie. Ale jeśli o awans grasz z Trynidadem i Hondurasem to wyglądasz jak Krzysztof Krawczyk w Opolu śpiewający po Przemku Babiarzu. Jednak konkurs w Rosji, to nie szopka Kurskiego i do awansu trzeba więcej niż siwego Marqueza, fałszu w graniu i 127 miliona modlących się Meksykan. Czerstwy przewiduje: Trzecie miejsce. Kluczowe Postacie: Rafa Marquez, Speedy Gonzales Kibicujesz Meksykowi jeśli: Nazwy tapas, quesadilla, toritlla wypowiadasz częściej niż pacierz. Szwecja Kraj ten można wielbić za blondwłose szwedki, Nagrodę Nobla, Fredrika Ljunberga, Zlatana czy kiszonego śledzia. Na Mundial powracają po takiej samej przerwie jak Polacy. Ich droga na największe piłkarskie wydarzenie na Świecie była równie długa co 105 kilometrowe sztokholmskie metro. Po drodze wycięli tulipany, a w barażu pozbawili Buffona marzeń o pięknym zakończeniu reprezentacyjnej kariery. Najczarniejszy sen europejskich, piłkarskich potęg. Gorszy od takiego koszmaru, jest tylko sytuacja gdy przyśni Ci się najładniejsza dziewczyna w szkole, zacznie się rozbierać i wywinie za zewnątrz półmetrową fajcugę. Niesmak do końca życia. Bardzo prawdopodobne jest to, że szwedzkie koszmary pójdą jeszcze dalej w świat. Czerstwy przewiduje: Drugie miejsce i 1/8. Kluczowe Postacie: Alfred Nobel, klątwa Ibry. Kibicujesz Szwecji jeśli: Twoja dziewczyna wyjechała z koleżankami na wakacje i już tęsknisz za kiszonym śledziem. Korea Płd W Korei Płd. większość budynków nie ma 4 pięta, bo większość społeczeństwa jest przekonana że ta liczba przynosi pecha. Jednak podczas Mistrzostw Świata będą musieli stawić jej czoła, bo będzie niezwykle ciężko uciec od tego miejsca w tabeli. Son Heung Min stanie przed kolejną szansą ominięcia 2 letniej służby wojskowej. Tutaj od wymigania się ze służby wojskowej nie wystarczy zwolnienie wypisane przez szeptuchę na liściu pokrzywy. W Korei musisz zdobyć medal Olimpijski lub za inne wybitne sportowe osiągnięcie jak w 2002 gdzie zostało zastosowane prawo łaski w przypadku całej reprezentacji Korei Płd. w piłce nożnej. Korea ze zdobyciem punktów w każdym meczu będzie miała równie wielkie problemy jak Lisa Ann po nakręceniu „Anal destruction” z bezbolesnym siedzeniem. Czerstwy przewiduje: Czwarte miejsce w grupie. Kluczowe Postacie: Son Heung Min i jego pagony. Kibicujesz Korei jeśli: Jesteś pacyfistą, potrafisz odróżnić Japończyka od Koreańczyka i nie musisz dla pewności wszystkim skońsnookim życzyć jak najgorzej. Grupa G (Anglia, Belgia, Tunezja, Panama) Anglia Co Mundial jadą po złoto, co Mundial od 52 lat tego złota nie przywożą. Kolebka futbolu, miejsce gdzie więcej facetów było na meczu piłki nożnej niż w łóżku z kobietą. W całej historii Mistrzostw Świata jedynie 2 razy doszli do półfinału, równie często co Polska. Takie pieniądze, takie szkolenie młodzieży, taka liga a sukcesy równie wielkie co średnie wynagrodzenie w Polsce w ’99. Jednak coś w naszych Czerstwych kościach trzeszczy, że nadszedł ten czas. Angielska kadra przeobrazi się w piękny twór, od którego podziwiania zgaga będzie mniejsza niż po zjedzeniu fasolki ze smażoną kiełbaską, a kac po Mundialu skromniejszy niż po beczce ciemnego piwa. Synowie Albionu nadchodzą! Czerstwy przewiduje: Pierwsze miejsce w grupie i strefa medalowa. Kluczowe Postacie: Zdjęta klątwa Gerrarda, Russian Breakfast, Robbie Williams pokazujący fucka do kamery Kibicujesz Anglikom jeśli: Co weekend ciężko grzeszysz i oglądasz Premier League w miejsce Ekstraklasy. Belgia Kraj, w którym wymyślono saksofon, do niedawna fałszował swoją grą bardziej niż Mandaryna podczas pamiętnego występu w Sopocie. Kraj, który obecnie zawdzięcza swoją piłkarską potęgę, podobnie jak Francuzi, dzięki imigranckiej otwartości. Fajne piłkarskie czasy przeżywa obecnie Stolica Smurfów. Jednak na Anglików może być to równie mało jak 14 centymetrowa fajcuga do zadowolenia niezależnej 35-latki po przejściach. A po grupie, w co bardzo wierzymy, trafią na Polaków na których to również nie wystarczy. Wyjdzie więc na to, że będzie to kolejny turniej tej świetnej piłkarskiej generacji bez wielkiego sukcesu. To tak jak mieć aparycję Brada Pitta połączoną z klasą George Clooney’a a obracać co weekend Gosię Andrzejewicz, doprawdy żadna sztuka. Czerstwy przewiduje: Drugie miejsce i 1/8. Kluczowe Postacie: Atak, który napełnia galoty większości obrońców na świecie. Kibicujesz Belgii jeśli: Za dzieciaka bałeś się Gargamela bardziej niż matki. Tunezja W grupie G jest jasny podział na „Panów” i „Dziadów”. Tunezyjczycy piłkarskich Panów widzieli jedynie w telewizji. Ramadan kończy się z pierwszego dnia Mundialu. Czy jest to przypadek? Raczej nie. Czy coś to pomoże Tunezyjczykom? Na pewno nie. Generalnie jest to najnudniejsza grupa na Mundialu, bo 3 i 4 miejsce są pewne jak mistrz Francji w przyszłym sezonie. Tunezja nigdy nie awansowała do fazy pucharowej, od 7 edycji nie zdobyła medalu w Pucharze Narodów Afryki. Nie ma tutaj żadnych dział Navarony, które mogą skruszyć mur belgijski bądź angielski, jednak na Panamę powinno w zupełności wystarczyć. Czerstwy przewiduje: Trzecie miejsce. Kluczowe Postacie: Pierwsza butelka wody przed zmierzchem. Kibicujesz Tunezji jeśli: Szokuje Ciebie fakt, że w Tunezji jest mniej czarnoskórych zawodników niż w połowie Europejskich reprezentacji. Panama Jeden z dwóch debiutantów na Mundialu. Kraj, w którym temperatura powietrza nigdy nie spadła poniżej zera. Reprezentacja, która pozbawiła Mundialu USA, tam gdzie na mecz ligowy przychodzi więcej osób niż liczba Panamczyków, która będzie oglądać Mundial na własnym telewizorze. Piłkarska ciekawostka jak Jamajscy bobsleiści. Każda bramka będzie sukcesem, a każdy ewentualny strzelec gola może liczyć na dożywotnie, darmowe kręcenie śmigłem na terenie Panamy. Będą mieli nowych bohaterów narodowych, a pomników ich będzie więcej niż psich klocków po zimie, na Polskim trawniku. Czerstwy przewiduje: Czwarte miejsce w grupie bez historii. Kluczowe Postacie: Roman Torres. Kibicujesz Panamie jeśli: kojarzysz ten kraj z czegoś więcej niż niskich podatków i więzienia „Sona”. Grupa H (Senegal, Kolumbia, Japonia, Polska) Senegal Rozmowę o Senegalu trzeba rozpocząć od tego jak zostaje się zawodnikiem tej reprezentacji. Po pierwsze dobrze byłoby być czarnym. Biali w Afryce ostatnio nie cieszą się wielką popularnością. Po drugie na grę w reprezentacji Senegalu decydujesz się wtedy, kiedy jesteś obywatelem tego kraju i do 23go roku życia nie otrzymałeś powołania do seniorskiej reprezentacji Francji, lub ewentualnie Belgii. Kiedy już jesteś zadeklarowanym piłkarzem Senegalu to teraz potrzebujesz jeszcze powołania. Zawodników do składu wybierają liderzy starszyzny ze wszystkich plemion, którzy na tydzień zamykają się w centralnej lepiance, gdzie narkotyzują się opiatami i wróżąc z runów oraz hienich kości wyłaniają skład na mundial. To oczywiście nie są dane oficjalne, ale tych doniesień nie możemy bagatelizować. Tak samo jak nie możemy Senegalczyków lekceważyć. Ciężko będzie patrzeć jak Mane wkręca Rybusa w ziemię, a obrońcy będą trzaskać Lewandowskiego siurami po kostkach, ale jesteśmy pewni, że pomimo braku doświadczenia kolonizacyjnego jakoś sobie poradzimy. Czerstwy przewiduje: 3cie miejsce w grupie i szybki powrót na czarny ląd Kluczowe postacie: Sadio Mane, Hieny z Króla Lwa Kibicujesz Senegalowi jeśli: masz teraz telewizor bo dopłynąłeś do Europy na dętce Kolumbia Kiedy Twój kraj jest znany głównie z dziwek, gangów, karteli i koksu to wydawać by się mogło, że w takim zestawieniu nie powinna pojawiać się dyscyplina sportowa, a jednak! Piłka nożna w Kolumbii znów na fali wznoszącej. W reprezentacji nie brakuje gwiazd, młodzieży, czy weteranów co daje fantastyczny piłkarski balans. Wielkim fanem footballu był sam Pablo Escobar, który lubił ściągać największe gwiazdy do swoich posiadłości na własną ligę piątek. Kiedyś za bramki samobójcze piłkarzy reprezentacji w Bogocie ubijało się jak bezdomne psy, ale te czasy już chyba minęły. W prawdzie cały czas krzątając się po kolumbijskich miastach ma się większą szansę na znalezienie trupa niż kilka kolumbijskich pesos to jednak do piłkarzy reprezentacji już się raczej nie strzela. Czerstwy przewiduje: 2gie miejsce w grupie i może nawet ćwierćfinał Kluczowe postacie: James Rodriguez, Waldek z Cargo, Pablo Escobar Kibicujesz Kolumbii jeśli: oglądasz pornosy z tagiem „latina”; wciągałeś kiedyś mąkę nosem; masz konto na Netflixie Japonia Japonia dała nam wiele wspaniałych doświadczeń. Młodsi z nas dorastali z Goku, Vegetą, Pikachu, a starsi widzowie pamiętają pierwsze piłkarskie emocje Kapitana Tsubasy (powrócił) czy poznawali wartości prawdziwej przyjaźni z Pszczółką Mają. Patrząc na komentarze pod postami Czerstwego możemy śmiało stwierdzić, że nasi czytelnicy nie raz wydawli ręką odgłos biegania w japonkach oglądając inne japońskie bajki, niekoniecznie te dla dzieci. Pomimo, że nasi grupowi rywale średnio nie sięgają naszym orłom powyżej jajec to nie możemy ich lekceważyć. Tylko prawdziwi znawcy kultury azjatyckiej odróżnią Wietnamczyka od Chińczyka, Japończyka od Mongoła, czy Koreańczyka od mrużącego oczy kota w związku z czym tak naprawdę nie mamy pewności kto tam na murawę wybiegnie. Sprawdzanie tych kart zawodników dla niewprawionego oka jest jak frustrująca gra w "znajdź różnicę" na 23 obrazkach. Z tyłu głowy musimy mieć to, że te małe kuleczki ryżowe mogą przyjąć taktykę kamikaze i kiedy wynik nie będzie po ich myśli to obrońcy na pełnej prędkości będą rzucać się w Lewandowskiego. Nie ma się czego bać, jesteśmy przekonani, że na naszym kapitanie będą rozbijać się jak muchy na szybie rozpędzonego Poloneza. Małe Żonkilki jeszcze nie wiedzą co ich czeka. Jeśli Edzia Górniak nie wyskoczy przed meczem z kolejną wariacją Mazurka Dąbrowskiego to tym razem opierdolimy azjatów jak tanie sushi z Biedronki. Czerstwy przewiduje: 4te miejsce w grupie i masowe harakiri Kluczowe postacie: Tsubasa, Godzilla, Kwitnąca Wiśnia i Noriaki Kasai Kibicujesz Japonii jeśli: wywaliłeś hektolitry spermy pod Hentajce; lubisz dziabnąć sobie sushi widelcem; płakałeś na końcówce Ostatniego Samuraja Polska - Biało Czerwoni Piłkarska Husaria jedzie do Rosji jak za Zygmunta III Wazy. Prezydent Andrzej Duda już szykuje się na tron po Carze Władku kiedy to nasi podbiją Moskwę. Tymczasem w gazetach i portalach internetowych już od dobrych sześciu miesięcy jesteśmy mistrzami globu,a tak naprawdę to jesteśmy mistrzami świata pompowania balonika we wszystkich dyscyplinach. Udział naszych piłkarzy w imprezach międzynarodowych zawsze rozpoczyna medialny jarmark, marketingowy festyn i reklamowy festiwal żenady. Piłkarze, trenerzy, działacze prześcigają się w udziale w najbardziej odpustowych i tandetnych spotach jakie widziały ludzkie oczy. My się jednak nie peszymy. Wierzymy, że mamy idealną mieszankę rutyny z młodością, talentu z pracą i najlepszą maskotkę w postaci Sławka Peszki. Pomimo, że presja jest ogromna, a oczekiwania wręcz nieziemskie to nasi muszą odnaleźć wewnętrzny spokój i ojebać rywali jak Tomek Jodłowiec kasyno grając w Black Jacka. Nam pozostaje mieć nadzieję, że nasi pomocnicy będą bardziej kreatywni niż mundialowe hasło: Polska Dawaj, a gra naszej reprezentacji będzie stała na dużo wyższym poziomie niż festiwal w Opolu wybierający nasz piłkarski hymn na mistrzostwa. Chcemy przynajmniej ćwierćfinału ale to nie grupa A gdzie jacyś kozojebcy podłożą nam się na 5:0. W Grupie H, jak w Polsce, trzeba albo ciężko pracować, albo kraść. Styl nie gra roli bo historia pamięta tylko wyniki, a my kurwa chcemy tych medali. Potrzebujemy sukcesu bardziej niż Hajto papierosa, niż Peszkin odwyku, czy Glik nowego barku. Czerstwy przewiduje: 1sze miejsce w grupie i Grunwald w ćwierćfinale Kluczowe postacie: Wszyscy Nasi piłkarze w Rosji oprócz Sławomira Peszki oraz jedyny w swoim rodzaju: Masteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer HYZIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Kibicujesz Polsce jeśli: mieszkasz w tym wspaniałym kraju; urodziłeś się w tym wspaniałym kraju; masz dość pierdolenia ojca, że w piłkę to my graliśmy w 40 lat temu, znasz MasteraHYZIA, jego najlepsze osiągnięcia oraz potrafisz też nieźle zajebać z przerwotki jak on.